


His Mate...Wait,What

by EllieTronix



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTronix/pseuds/EllieTronix
Summary: Yumi Cross has being living with the Higurashi's since she was 15. One Well trip later and Her life will never be the same. (Cross posting on FanFiction.net and WattPad)
Relationships: sesshomaru/oc - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The birds chirped outside the window as I sat on the bed, a brand new diary in my lap. It was a gift from Kagome. Pulling open the cover I saw the blank white pages staring back at me. Looking up I looked around spotting a pen on my nightstand, snatching it up. I began to write the very first entry.   
Dear New Dairy (Thanks Kagome!!)  
My name is Yumi Cross, I'm 19 years old. On my left shoulder I have an odd birthmark. It looks like a blue crescent moon located right where my neck and shoulder meet. Anyone who has seen it always assumes it’s like a tattoo, but I’ve had it since I was born. Some of my favorite things to do are take pictures and sing for my friends and family. I'm a bit on the short side of my family being only 4'11 maybe 5' tall. I currently live with my best friend Kagome, her mom (who is like my second mom), her little brother Sota, and grandpa. When I was 15, my mother died in a car accident and the only people I really knew at the time was Kagome’s family. Her mom was the one who invited me to live with them and I’ve been here since. Kagome is a year younger than I am, but I've been friends with her since grade school because our moms have known each other for a long time. Of course, living with Kagome and being her best friend, I know all about her going back in time. I've met Inuyasha and heard a lot about the others, I’ve never thought about going with her, back to the Feudal Era, maybe it would be fun. I do hope Kagome and Inuyasha finally get together, I know she's been missing him since the Well stopped working 3 years ago. So I hope she can finally be happy seeing as she can now go back. Gotta go mom's calling me. Bye for now.  
"Morning mom, is Kagome home yet?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen smelling the food that was being cooked and set out.   
"Not yet honey." Mom replied to me while pulling some rice from the cooker. Just then, Kagome walked through the front door and around the corner into the kitchen.   
"Good morning everyone!" she smiles sitting down next to me. We were all sitting down now, about to eat breakfast. Turning to look at her I smirk before simply asking her.   
"So are you ready to go see your boyfriend Kagome?" I tried so hard to hide my smile. Watching her start to freak out was totally worth asking.  
"What?! No, he’s not my boyfriend! Yumi, I think you really need your brain checked!" Blushing like an idiot she yelled at me smacking me gently on the arm.   
"Hahahaha ok, ok no need to yell." I laugh trying not to fall over. After we finished breakfast, Kagome and I went upstairs so she could get ready before Inuysha came to drag- oops I mean “pick her up” to help get her to the Feudal era. “Hey, Kagome,” I said as we entered her room “I’ve been thinking, maybe I could join you when you go to the Feudal era?” Looking around her room as she packs her bags. We’re not sure what will happen after she goes back through the well so she figured it would be smart to bring more than one bag.“Sure I don’t see why not. It will be fun to show you around and you can meet my friends. I think I’m going to lay down for a bit before Inuyasha starts banging on my window” Kagome said while packing the last bag. “Ok, I’m gonna go pack.”  
While Kagome took a nap after she packed, I went to my room and started packing my own backpack of the stuff I'll need. Some of the items I packed were; my camera, mp3 player and headphones, some clothes, a book, a few pictures, and my moon necklace Kagome got me for my 16th birthday. I put my gloves on and pulled my ponytail out. "Hey, are you ready to go?" I turn around and see Kagome leaning against the doorframe smiling.   
"Yup, I’m all ready," I replied, walking past her and start down the stairs.   
"Good, let's go then." she says while taking my hand and pulling me outside "Bye mom!" We yell on our way out the door   
"Wait, girls!" She called out to us.   
"Yeah mom, what's up?" I asked pulling Kagome with me. I watched as our mom walked up to us a cloth-covered bento in her hand amongst other snacks.   
"Food for the road, I even packed some chips for Inuyasha," she said, adding the food into Kagome’s bag   
"Thanks mom! I love you" Kagome says hugging her tightly before starting to head to the old shrine that held the well.  
"Yeah, thanks mom." I give a small smile and a hug before following Kagome towards the shrine. Walking in I closed the door behind us and followed her down the stairs to the side of the well. I had seen her go through it a few times but actually trying to go myself, that I wasn’t so sure about.   
"Ok, now all you need to do is jump and-" I cut her off and stared at her as if she was crazy. Internally I was debating on if I really wanted to do this. On the bright side I get to go to the Feudal Era if it actually works. However, the downfall about this was, if it didn’t work then would I end up injured with broken legs on the bottom of the well? I took a shaky breath before looking at her eyes wide.  
"Jump! Are you crazy Kagome! I could die!" I yelled looking down the well. I think I am about to do something utterly crazy. Again if it wasn’t for the fact I’d seen her disappear into this “Magical Well” I would have thought she was crazy. Honestly I wonder If I’m going crazy for attempting this.   
"You wouldn't die, trust me." She says flatly. Trust her she says, easy for her to say, she was pulled down her first time. I peer down the well and suddenly I feel something grab my arm.   
"What the-!" I yell being dragged over the edge and into the depth of the well. I could faintly hear Kagome’s voice call out my name as she seemed to get further and further away. Darkness began to cloud my vision as I blacked out.   
"Yumi, Yumi darling promise me that you will never use your powers unless you need to. Okay?" "Okay mommy." 10-year-old Yume says to her mother "Good Girl now go play with Kagome." her mother says looking a little sad but the 10-year-old didn't notice"  
"Yumi! Yumi wake up! Please wake up!" I hear someone cry faintly. I think it was Kagome’s voice. I wasn’t quite sure honestly. I just knew I felt like I wanted to sleep for a little longer.   
"Kagome, go away. I'm trying to sleep." Within moments of almost falling back asleep, I was suddenly squished in a rather tight hug. I think whatever air was left in my lungs no longer exists in this world.   
"Yumi! I'm so happy that you’re okay!" Kagome cries holding onto me tighter. I couldn’t tell if this was what it felt like being pushed through a small opening or not but I was suddenly feeling deprived of oxygen.   
"Kagome… I… need… air." I gasped trying to break free of her grip squirming a little. I guess she saw my face starting to turn a little blue.   
"Oh sorry," she uttered softly while letting go of me. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt looking back at Inuyasha who spoke.   
"See told ya she was ok," Inuyasha grumbled while rolling his eyes a hint of a small smile, he’s probably glad that Kagome’s back. Not that I’d actually blame him. I mean if there was a person I was highly fond of, and I didn’t get to see them for a long time because of reasons. I’d be ecstatic to finally see them.   
"Nice to see you too," I stated flatly, noticing the faint smile on Kagome’s face. A slight sparkle of mischievousness in her eyes as if reading my mind.  
"Kagome if you would please," I say with an evil smile. I couldn’t help it, actually getting to see this in person, it was just too perfect.   
"Oh no, Kagome don’t you dare..." Inuyasha says worriedly   
"Sit Boy!" Kagome says flatly, not quite amused with how he was acting at the moment. Long time or not, it still seems he hasn’t quite Grown up yet. Oh boy, what are we going to do with him? THUMP! Inuyasha hits the ground hard leaving a slight indent below himself. I stand up and notice that we're outside in a forest, turning around and see the well.   
"Kagome, how long was I asleep?" I ask while I put my backpack on. As we gathered the rest of the things we began walking down the hill towards the village.   
"Not long, after I got here I saw you passed out in the well and called for someone, it was around 5 minutes later when Inuyasha came and I had him bring you up. I was worried something happened when that thing grabbed you, but you woke up like nothing happened after a few minutes." Kagome explained as we enter the village   
"Wow, honestly the only thing I remember is something grabbing me, a bright light then everything going black," I respond as we walk past a few villagers and up to a small hut.   
"Kagome it’s great to see ye." An old lady dressed in a priestess outfit says while exiting the hut.  
"Yumi, this is Lady Kaede, the priestess of this village. Lady Kaede, this is Yume, my sister." Kagome says while giving Lady Kaede a hug.   
"It's nice to meet you Lady Kaede," I say bowing politely.   
"Nice to meet ye too Yumi." Lady Kaede replied "Why don’t we go inside and talk." She suggested heading towards the hut.   
"Kagome, is that you?" We turn around and see a woman about our age with two twin girls, a baby and a man I believe is her husband and a little fox demon.   
“Sango, Miroku, Shippo? Oh my god! It's great to see you. We were just about to go into Kaede’s hut to talk, would you like to join us?” Kagome asked as I headed inside.   
"Sure we would love to," Sango replied with a gentle smile following us while holding her young one and the other on her back.  
Once we were all in Kaede’s place, we began a long and well-needed reminisce of the past, about what has happened during the last 3 years. Sango and Miroku are married now and have 2-year-old twin girls and a new baby boy. Shippo has been learning more about fox magic, which he loves trying out on Inuyasha. Then somehow I became the star of the topic. They asked me what I did back in the modern world, why I chose to come here, and if I’d ever go back. “Well, I’m no longer in high school, So I just helped our mom around the shrine,” I answered. They all looked at me expectantly since I didn’t really answer the main question of why I came, or if I’d ever go back. I don’t think I’ve even told Kagome why I came now that I think about it.   
After a few more stories, some of which were more embarrassing than I’d like to admit, we all decided to go outside so the kids could play in the water and to relax with some fresh air. I’d have to admit that the Feudal Era was definitely way more pleasant than the Modern world. Leaning into my hands on the porch enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. It started to get a little warm, so I decided to pull my hair to the side and off my neck hearing someone walk up behind me then stop short. Inuyasha’s voice came out rather brash as he snapped at me.   
”Yumi...” He growls darkly looking at my shoulder. “What is that, and how long have you had it?!” His voice wasn’t pleasant at all which caught everyone off guard. Kagome and the other all walked over to see what Inuyasha was upset about.   
"You mean my birthmark?” I asked him a hint of confusion evident in my voice and my face. “What about it?"   
"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku questioned, just about as confused as I am. We all watched Inuyasha lean down his claw gently grazing my shoulder where the mark was at and growls.   
"I’ve seen that mark before” He stated his voice low and eerie, “and if I’m right, It’s not good,” Inuyasha explained, looking a little worried, kinda like he knew something. This was something that was slightly concerning, It was just like my mother while she was around. Constantly checking that area as if searching for something. Now, seeing Inuyasha who seemed to recognize my mark made me become a little more curious about what this mark really is and if it is actually a birthmark.   
"What are you talking about," I asked subconsciously, raising my hand to the mark. I felt a little weird something in the pit of my stomach, perhaps anxiety was getting to me.   
``Yumi, how much do you know about that mark on your neck? "He asked me. Something in his eyes told me he knew a little bit more than he led on.   
“Not much. My mother said it was very special. Why?” I inquired wanting to know what he knew. His reaction was a bit extreme for just a birthmark.   
“I’m not 100% sure what exactly it does. I do know that whoever has a mark like or similar… has a strong link? to another person.” He semi explained. I just watched him trying to process this information looking up toward the rustling of trees. sensing something coming this way. ``Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled looking in the same direction as I did.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello little brother, I see that the priestess is back." I heard someone speak from the shadows of the trees. Inuyasha was on edge, his hand on the hilt of his sword as a rather beautiful male walked out into view. The first thing I noticed about him was he’s, tall... if I had to take a guess I’d say he was about 6’0. He had long, and I mean long silver hair that I thought was gorgeous, it shone like the purest of moonlight. As he came closer I noticed his eyes were unusual; It was like honey Topaz that shimmered in the sunlight. Something moving behind the silver-haired male. It looked like a dragon with two heads, a little girl on it’s back only about 5 or 6 years old. Being led by… What is that? It looked like a green frog thingy. I turned to look at Inuyasha who spoke with venom in his voice. ”What do you want." he said, glaring at the male who stood in front of us, clearly not happy with how this situation was playing out. The grip on his sword grew tighter. The male’s gaze never wavered as it was intensely focused on me. I cast my eyes downwards feeling uncomfortable with the scrutinizing look he was giving me. “Simple…” he started and glanced between Inuyasha and myself, “Her." he finished gesturing towards me. I looked up meeting his eyes as his words caught me off guard. “H-huh? Me?” I asked clearly confused, something turning in my stomach. There was something about him I felt drawn to. “um… I think you might be confused, Se… Se-Sesshomaru was it?" I was unsure if I was even pronouncing his name correctly. "YOU STUPID WENCH! THAT LORD SESSHOMARU TO YOU!" The green thing shouted as he went to hit me with the staff, but was stopped in his tracks as Sesshomaru almost barked at him annoyed. “Jaken, that’s enough!” He gave the small, I-I think it’s an imp, but still not sure what it actually is. Either way he glares at him cold enough to shut him up in a mere instant. I barely noticed that since he showed up, he had moved just a tad closer to me, almost in a protective way. His jaw had clenched ever so slightly and he looked like he wanted to say something but was too dignified to actually say it. His Topaz eyes look towards Kagome as she begins to speak up since this whole fiasco started. “What do you mean Sesshomaru?" She questioned stepping next to me entwining her hand in my own, squeezing it as if to make sure I was still here… on earth… with them. I couldn’t help but get lost in Sesshomaru’s eyes, they drew me in almost as if it was automatic. In a way I felt uneasy by how safe I felt near him. This guy, who is obviously a demon. It unnerved me that I was as calm as I was. I wanted to look towards Kagome but my mind couldn’t break apart from the connection I was currently feeling, almost as if. “Why do you want Yumi?” At first, he didn’t say anything, then it was like his personality became more… Possessive? I think that’s how you'd describe it. He looked at me without wavering and his eyes held something more to them. It sent shivers through my body. Not like terrified me but stirred something in the pit of my stomach. “Mine,” I shivered but not out of fear but something else. Why? I'm not sure, but I just know that I was drawn to this man, Inuyasha’s brother, the man I’ve heard stories about, both good and bad. Mostly bad however, no thanks to Inuyasha. "No way Sesshomaru, she's Kagome’s sister so she’s..." Inuyasha snapped glaring at his brother drawing tessaiga. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when I walked past him. I was almost like a marionette being puppeteered, It was as if it was an automatic thing, my body moving all on its own as I made my way to Sesshomaru. I am curious about him, stopping a few feet from where he stood my eyes locked with his own. Something about the air between us felt tense. It’s like something is pulling towards him. “Yumi! What are you doing?"Sango and Kagome ask simultaneously, concern evident in their voices. I, myself didn’t even know what I was doing. I couldn’t control myself and that’s what frightened me. I wasn’t sure what I was capable of doing in this state of mine. Staring up deep into the Honey gemstones in his eyes my voice rang out as if the world was silent. So silent a pin could be heard if it was dropped. “Mine” I felt my stomach drop as I slowly came to realize what I was saying. I couldn’t believe something like that came out of my mouth to a person I didn’t even know. “What? Are you crazy? Yumi you can’t be serious, he’s a heartless monster!” Inuyasha yells. Abruptly I was pulled from the ground and into the air, I felt fear suddenly set in I looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking away, his hold on me as we were just barely off the ground. “Hey what's going on?!” I scream squirming to release myself from his grasps. “Who said I was going with you? Inuyasha that wasn’t called for, I don’t know what the hell is going on and frankly, I. Don’t. Care.” I snapped before falling to the ground, finally pulling myself free. I turn around facing the part of the forest where the well sat and begin to walk in that direction. I know I wanted to come here with my sister but this is definitely not what I signed up for. “Yumi, where are you going?" Kagome calls out, hurrying after me. “To the well! I'm going home! I didn't sign up for all of this, and to be quite frank with all of you, I definitely don’t want to put up with this!" I snapped back at them before turning and running full speed into the forest. My mind jumbled with a billion thoughts. Why is this happening to me? I just wanted to experience things Kagome got to, and here I am, not even a full day and I've gotten myself into trouble with a demon, and not just any demon but Inuyasha’s brother Sesshomaru! Running through the trees it feels like there's something behind me, but I ignore it and keep moving. I could see the well come into view not long after I had started running, but my relief was short-lived as I was suddenly pinned against a nearby tree. Honey topaz peering at me with such intensity, like intense gemstones, sharp yet beautiful. It sent shivers down my spine. I couldn’t describe this feeling in my stomach as fear, I mean there was fear because this demon could kill me in an instant, but there was something else there… The fact I couldn’t figure out what this feeling is, is what scares me the most. "You're not going anywhere." I stare back at him, something stirring inside me. My shoulder began to tingle again when his hands touched me. I slightly, barely noticed it when he tried to take off with me the first time. Like a jolt, a spark or intensity had surged through me. Shaking my head to clear my mind I snapped at him. "Why not! I don’t know you.” I huffed and glared back at him. “Besides you can’t tell me what to do!" I squirmed as my shoulder started to burn in pain. His hand moved from pinning my shoulder to being right next to my head. I'm stuck, pinned between him and the tree against my back. My heart was fluttering like hummingbird wings. Sesshomaru lowered his head to my neck, right where my birthmark is, the tingling began to increase, not quite painful but very noticeable. He barely brushes his lips against it and I think I stopped breathing. What on earth is he doing? Inuyasha called him a heartless monster, selfish, uncaring but… this was entirely opposite from what he was saying. “Because you are mine…” His lips mumbled against my skin, I shivered once more, my eyes closed at his touch. His voice was softer than before unlike when everyone was around. Try as I might, I can't stop the moan in the back of my throat from bubbling out. He pulls away and looks into my eyes, soon he begins to lean in. I could almost feel his lips upon my own, when suddenly I heard a rather irritating voice shout somewhere nearby. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you My Lord!" Jaken walked into the clearing, his stupid, weird-looking walking stick in hand only to see me sitting under a tree and Sesshomaru standing 4 feet away. I think my heart was just about to beat out of my chest, my cheeks flushed from the events that almost occurred. "Look Master Jaken, we found them." The little girl says come out from behind a tree. She runs up to Sesshomaru before glancing up at me. Slowly she walked closer to me and kneeled in front of my small form on the ground. “I’m Rin, I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. Do you happen to know Lord Sesshomaru?” She asked me a couple of questions. Shaking my head I tried to collect my thoughts before pulling a small smile on my face and looking down at the child called Rin. "Hi Rin, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Yumi," I avoided her other questions not really wanting to get into it., this little girl looked so small, yet at the same time looked as though she had already lived three lives. In a way a dark past shone in her adorable eyes. "So Lady Yumi, Lord Sesshomaru said you’ll be staying with us from now on.” I looked up glancing at the silver-haired male standing a bit away from us with an annoyed look in my eyes. He looked at us watching what Rin would do. "One, You don't need to call me a Lady, because I’m not. Ok? Two, I don’t know.” I glanced back to where the well stood and bit my lip debating on if I should really go home or if I should go back and apologize for just disappearing like that I sighed figuring I should go back to the village. I shouldn’t have left like that." I mumbled to myself before standing up. Rin also stood from her spot on the ground and looked towards the silver-haired demon who stood a ways from us. "Can we go back to the village with her? Please, Lord Sesshomaru, Please?" Rin asks with the cutest puppy dog eyes towards the demon. He looked between Rin and myself. I felt awkward and just decided to walk towards the village by myself. “Fine." He said. I saw he had glanced at me, while I continued to walk, I was glancing over my shoulder just out of curiosity and that’s when my eyes met his. My stomach flipped and I looked away and sped up a little bit. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt someone next to me, it was Rin. I gave a small smile and just kept walking. Rin looked behind us and a wide grin was spread across her face. “It looks like Lord Sesshomaru will be joining us!” She giggled softly and I looked back seeing Sesshomaru was walking towards the village only a few feet from us. So, he does care about her. Inuyasha says he hates humans but this girl was obviously human. He hides his affection towards her around others, Why? I shook my head and looked towards the sky shading my eyes from the sun. It is kind of hot today. “I wonder if Kagome and the others will be up for a swim?" I had totally forgotten about Jaken who was muttering something incoherent, probably complaining like he seems to do quite often, how irritating. Aside from that I looked at the dragon he held the reins to. It was like a crossbreed of a dragon and horse. I wonder what it’d be like to ride it. Would it feel more like a dragon or a horse? I got lost in my thoughts until Rin interrupted them. “Huh?” I looked down as she repeated her question. “You know how to swim Lady Yumi?” I nodded a half-smile on my face. I was quite surprised she was even paying attention to my silent rants. I gave a slight thought of what to respond with. Of course I enjoyed swimming. Some of my best memories were learning how to swim with Kagome. “Yup, I learned when I was young, Kagome, and used to go swimming all the time during the break.” We were almost at the village when I saw Kagome stand where the forest and the village met. I felt a little guilty for just running off like that. "Kagome? Were you waiting for me??" I asked a guilty smile on my face as I walked up to her. " I was going to come after you, but I decided to just let you cool off after you walked away. However, when I saw Sesshomaru follow you, I got concerned. So I went back to the village to get Inuyasha. When we were on our way back over, he said that you were coming back. That’s when he went back to Kaede’s and I decided I'd just wait for you at the border." She states as we walked back into the village Rin in between us. Jaken kept Ah-Un in the forest so that way he wouldn’t scare the villagers. I bet Sesshomaru ordered him to since it was obvious everyone else didn’t matter. I also noticed Sesshomaru was still following us silently, his eyes never leaving my form and it sent shivers down my spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we reached Kaede’s hut Kagome went inside before I followed Rin. Sesshomaru who was behind us, didn’t follow us into Kaede’s right away. I guess he hesitated outside a moment before walking in to lean against the wall somewhere behind me… This is just weird, I looked at everyone who looked at me oddly, or concerned.  
"Hey guys," I said, sitting and scratched the back of my head shyly.  
"Yumi, what are ye doing here? I thought ye left." Lady Kaede said, again cue the weird looks towards me, some even giving concerned looks to where Sesshomaru stood. I guess they’ve all had pretty bad experiences with him.  
“I had, but I realized that I lost my temper. Plus,” I gave a short glare to the male behind me, “I wasn’t sure how to deal with everything and became overwhelmed. I had just gotten here and I haven’t even gotten to experience anything yet. So it made absolutely no sense to leave just yet.” I noticed that Rin had started to talk to Shippo and he was showing her neat little tricks. I also saw Sesshomaru tense a little bit when he pulled a little fox fire flame out in front of Rin. Shaking my head I looked back at the group.  
“Yeah whatever,” Inuyasha glanced at his brother's foul look on his face. I could definitely tell he was not happy that he was here, with us, in a small enclosed space. Please kami just don’t let these two idiot brothers fight in the village… I’ve heard the stories Kagome has told me.  
“Yumi, ye said that ye wanted to explore this world a little more? Did ye not?” She asked as she walked in from the back room. Looking up I nodded, while I did want to see what Kagome got to when she was looking for the jewel shards, I knew I couldn’t do it on my own. I don’t even think Kagome would be up for another adventure. As if She could read my mind Kagome spoke up   
“That’s true you did want to see everything around here.” She looked like she was contemplating something. Looking up she gave a wearily look towards Sesshomaru. Kakome knew he could be kind when he chose to, Rin was evidence of that. It still didn’t make sense to me that he’d just come here out of nowhere and Claim me. Looking at Kagome trying to figure out what she was thinking. Kagome spoke up, “Sesshomaru, what are you doing here anyway?” She asked him her lips pursed as if trying to contemplate something. He stared down at her as if debating on answering her question. A couple of silent, yet tense minutes passed before he finally spoke.  
“The well, I could feel the sudden spiritual pressure change.” He finally answered Kagome’s question. I looked at Kagome concerned at where this was headed.   
“Kagome?” I questioned biting at my lip. She looked a tad perplexed before questioning him again.   
“You said it was the well, but then suddenly you went straight for Yumi. Why?” She asked him, I wanted to know as well but at the same time. I kind of didn’t want to know. It’s quite unnerving to have a demon suddenly grab you, almost kidnap you, AND THEN PIN YOU TO A TREE! What normal person would be okay with this!? Definitely not me, and I’m not quite sure I’m okay with where Kagome is taking this. I kind of looked over my shoulder at Sesshomaru to see where or if he’d even answer her.   
“ I don’t know,” he stated after a long unnerving pause. What the hell… I gave a slight look of disbelief towards the silver-haired demon, my mouth agape. He just stares back at me. He looked like he was contemplating something. You could see it in his eyes. “Come with me,” he said, well actually it sounded more like a demand.  
“Excuse… me?” I questioned blinking at his words. I felt kagome grab my hand as she watched him cautiously. Looking over at Kagome, she was mulling over something in her mind and you could see it all over her face.   
“Maybe…” she paused for a brief moment before looking between me and Sesshomaru. “Maybe you should go with him? It’s not like he’s a bad guy, it's just Inuyasha is an idiot and he’s...” she paused again looking at Sesshomaru pursing her lips. “Just a little… Off-putting?” I stared at my sister like she was absolutely crazy. I was about to say something regarding this but Inuyasha beat me to it.   
“Kagome are you out of your fucking mind! She's your sister and you're thinking of letting her go with that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing at Sesshomaru accusingly.   
"Inuyasha," Kagome says, her tone low, and actually meaning. Even I don’t mess with her when she’s like this and I live with her.   
"Ka-Ka-Kagome do-don't you dare," Inuyasha warned his eyes wide as he backed away in fear of his life.   
“Sit Boy,” Kagome says flatly. Thump. I jumped slightly watching him hit the floor, rather hard. I looked back to Kagome as she began to speak once more."Anyway, like I was saying, Yumi you could go with Sesshomaru and she’ll get to see more of this world. Like she wanted to, I know he’ll keep you safe.” Kagome asked though it seems more like she was asking Sesshomaru then me. After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru finally looked away from the wall and at Kagome.   
“If she wishes, I will be heading out soon,” He says disinterestedly, for some reason that hurts. Probably a little more than it should, and that in itself confused me.   
“Great so when will soon be? There's a festival tonight and it’s something I know she’d like to experience since this is one from the Feudal Era. So it’ll be different from what she’s used too. " Kagome says looking at me excitedly. I genuinely smiled at her, she really did know the way to my heart, I chuckled softly.   
"I really do love festivals, it was the only time my mom could get off work," I said looking down. Even though it's been years since she died it's still too much to talk about.   
"Wait... did you mean Our mom? I thought your mother was still alive, Kagome?" Miroku asked, confused. I bit my lip nervously, not really into talking about my mothers’ death much.   
"Well, Kagome isn't really my sister by blood, but we were raised together since my mom died when I was 15. Her mother offered to take me in since I didn’t have any other relatives. So that’s when I moved in with Kagome and her family so we are, in a way… sisters," I said, and then it clicked in my head, what she had said earlier. There is a festival… tonight!   
"Kagome! you ‘re just now telling me there is a festival about to happen? Now I have only a little time to get ready! Now We need to buy yukatas because I didn’t think I needed one!” I looked at her completely baffled that it’d take her this long to tell me something so important like this! I looked at Rin who was taking a nap next to Shippo, a small smile appeared on my face. Now that was too damn cute! “We should probably get Rin one.” "   
"Yumi, breathe it’ll be ok. I already have a yukata so all you need to do is get one for you and Rin. Ok?" Kagome says looking like she's trying not to laugh and then hands me some money. I stare at her blankly.   
“Kagome… I have absolutely no clue where I’m going or what the heck I’m doing.” I look at her with a deadpan expression. She chuckled and stood dusting off her skirt and helped me up.   
“Fine, I’ll help you out, it might be fun.” She said and stretched. We both looked over when we heard Sesshomaru’s voice  
"Yumi," Sesshomaru says expectantly. I snapped that I never actually did give him an answer on whether or not I was going with him. I looked at my hands and argued with myself trying to weigh the pros and cons. Heaving a sigh I looked up and gave him kind of a half-smile.   
“Well it could be my only chance to actually experience anything in this world and Kagome seems to trust you so I guess I’ll… Trust you as well” I told him. He stares at me and then looks at Rin. “Do you think we can stay at least for the festival? I know you said you wanted to leave soon but this is something I really do like…” I said my voice kind of soft-looking up at him coyly.   
"Fine, but not for long." He says starting to walk out of the little hut. He looked over his shoulder. “But we leave right after” looking away like he didn't want to stay but had no choice. I’ll take what I can get.  
"Thank you Sesshomaru "   
Kagome was with me while we shopped around for some Yukata for me and Rin. I had to take a guess on her size since she was asleep and didn’t come with Kagome and I. We took a few hours trying to find me the right size and style but it was well worth it. We made our way back to the hut Lady Kaede gave me so when I came to visit I had somewhere to stay. Rin was awake at this point and I helped her put on the new yukata and it was simply adorable. She had her hair like she always did and the yukata was like a pastel pink and blue combination. She actually kind of looked like a little ball of cotton candy. Which I doubt they had here since that was a modern treat but, she still was cute. My own was actually kind of cute, it was similar to the one I’d use when I was little when my mother used to take me to old festivals at the shrines. It was purple with blue butterflies that flew up from the bottom of the yukata, they were more sparse and smaller the further upwards they got ending at where the obi was. I missed having a yukata like this so many fond memories associated with it.  
"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like them," Rin says, spinning around in circles and skipping. I chuckled softly watching the small child enjoy her new yukata with me.   
"I don't know Rin, however, you should probably be careful. I don’t need you getting hurt.” I say worried she'll get hurt as she almost runs into a passing cart.   
"Sorry Lady Yumi, I promise I’ll be more careful from now on." After a few minutes Rin started to stagger slightly. So to make it easier on me and Kagome, I decided to just pick her up and carry her back to the hut. After a while I can see the hut come into view, Rin also fell asleep while I was carrying her, if the light snores don’t mean anything, then I don’t know what would. I walked into the hut and lay Rin down on the mat and grabbed my book out of my bag that was sitting next to the door. Walking out the door to find Sesshomaru standing right outside. He actually slightly startled me and I almost dropped my book.   
"Where’s Rin?” He asked, glancing around for her. I bit my lip trying to regain whatever pride I had left of myself, god what has this man done to me. It’s like I can't think when I’m around him and If I get even remotely close to him something stirs in me and I feel funny. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I looked up at him before speaking.   
“After we finished shopping it seemed like she was getting tired, so I carried her back here, and well, on the way back she kind of fell asleep so I put her on the bed," I said walking to a tree which was close enough to the hut encase I needed to check up on the little girl. Sitting down I opened my book. It was one of my favorites; It was about a girl who spent her days daydreaming, then one day fell into a hole. Mysteriously she ends up in another place, where things are so crazy that the mind couldn’t comprehend. The girl who one day saw a white rabbit and followed to her destiny.   
“I see.” I heard the demon dog reply after a while of silence. I could feel his eyes on me baring into my form. It made me nervous. Glancing up from my book I peer at him with curiosity. Why was he so interested in me? Ever since I’ve arrived here, he hasn’t done anything but watch me. Maybe it’s because I’m from the modern world? But that doesn’t make sense he didn’t have this sort of fascination with Kagome. I was starting to feel awkward with the silence so I decided to inquire about Rin.   
“How did Rin come to join you?” My brain decided to have a word vomit as I tried to explain my question. “Wh-what I mean is I-Inuyasha said you h-hated humans b-but you’re traveling with a human child? S-So?” I gave up and mumbled “Nevermind” as I hid my face in my book completely embarrassed by what just happened. That’s it, I’m no longer ever speaking, ever again.  
Sesshomaru POV~  
Ever since the wells magic has gone off and this human girl has shown up it seems like my beast is drawn to her somehow. Stoically I peer down at her small frame which sat against the tree near the hut. She was young, but perhaps most would be young to me. There wasn’t anything truly special about her, much like my brother’s pet, she was rather ordinary looking; She was pale, much like that of the moon; hair about shoulder length and black as a raven feather. Though, if you carefully looked when the sunlight hit her hair you could see the faint glint of silver that streaked it. Her eyes, however, were quite unusual, they were fairly green like that of the Peridot gemstones, rare and precious. I only got to take a good look when He possessed the urge to snatch her from where she stood. Only then did I get a good look at her face. A voice pulled me from my wandering thoughts looking over at the girl who sat nearby. Glancing above her book she softly spoke.   
“How did Rin come to join you? Wh-what I mean is I-Inuyasha said you h-hated humans b-but you’re traveling with a human child? S-So..” She started to completely lose her point. Her face had grown red and I rose a brow ever so slightly hiding the amusement I felt. Just barely if it wasn’t for my excellent hearing I wouldn’t have heard her mumbled a simple nevermind that had followed her mindless babbling. I suppose humoring her wouldn’t hurt much.   
“I found her.” Looking back up from her book confusion still in her eyes, I sighed and explained a little further. “She was attacked, and Tenseiga had urged me to save her.” I wasn’t quite sure why I told her this, but it felt like I should. I kept my face stoic as she tried to study me. Tilting her head she had a thoughtful look on her face. I looked over my shoulder hearing noise coming from the hut. “Rin,” I said curtly.   
“Lord Sesshomaru?” She questioned wiping the sleep from her eyes. This little girl who I’ve grown quite fond of over the years, I watched as she jumped down from the porch and came up to me. Looking down I watched her carefully as she just gave me a big smile. Feeling the corners of my mouth twitch I still managed to stay stoic and nodded.   
“Good morning Rin,” I looked towards Yumi and watched her as Rin ran over to her. She seemed to be getting along with her quite well. Good.   
“So, you bought me a Yukata?” Rin asked excitedly and Yumi’s eyes lit up as she nodded standing up. I was amused by the fact that Rin has taken such a liking to this girl before me.   
“Why don’t we go try it on?” The girl replied to her, her hair falling forward as she stood and bent over to be level with Rin. I watched as she grabbed the child’s hand and brought her to the hut once more. She looked up and smiled at me… My heart fluttered. Odd, what has this girl done? Ever since I laid eyes on her I couldn’t help but be drawn to her. The only other person that’s happened to me with was Rin, and even then this was a different feeling. This seemed to pull something from my core.   
“Yes! Let’s go put them on, the festival will be starting soon!” She squealed excitedly. I had to admit, it made me happy seeing Rin so excited for once. Since she’s been with me she hadn’t really gotten a childhood. Not that I had much of one myself.   
They disappeared into the hut for a while before coming back out some time later. I had been resting under the tree Yumi was earlier. I looked up and was stunned silent. Yumi walked out with a beautiful Yukata on. Fairly traditional with a purple base, sky blue butterflies floating up the base to her waist. It suited her, bringing out the green in her eyes, and the black hair framed her face beautiful in a half-bun. Rin followed with a pink and blue Yukata and her hair in her little side ponytail and she spun in it. I wondered where she’d find these.   
“Lord Sesshomaru! Look at what lady Yumi bought me!” She smiled and showed me an excited look on her face. I nodded curtly and watched her. My eyes showed my approval.   
“Come on Mr. Fuss butt you could at least complement the child! I mean, she does look simply adorable!” This girl. I narrowed my eyes at her and pursed my lips. Mr. Fuss Butt huh. The stupidity this human girl has, calling Me something so repulsive. Glancing at Rin who was looking between us, a curious look in her eyes. Intelligent yet still a child. Turning my attention back to Yumi as she looked like she expected me to say something.   
Yumi POV~   
“Come on Mr. Fuss butt you could at least complement the child! I mean, she does look simply adorable!” I say looking down at Rin and fixing her hair as it had started falling out from her spinning. Looking back up at Sesshomaru I notice an annoyed look on his face. Though something tells me that, that look isn’t just out of annoyance. Perplexed maybe?  
“What?” I asked innocently, batting my lashes. Anyone who wasn’t directly staring at him, trying to analyze what the hell he was thinking wouldn’t have noticed his slight veeerrrry slight rise of an eyebrow. What the hell. Was. This. Man. Thinking?! I raised my own at him, challenging him to not answer my question. I swear this is why I’m single. Silence followed for a while before he gave. I wasn’t quite happy with his reply but it was a reply nothingless.   
“It suits you.” The way he said it, any normal person would see he was just trying to not be rude. However I saw right through him. Something in my mind told me he just didn’t like being called out or perhaps he didn’t like the idea of someone challenging him.. This should be interesting.


End file.
